DE 198 05 404 A1 discloses a solenoid valve of the generic type whose spring interposed between the magnet armature and the magnet core must exhibit an exact preloading force in order that the valve tappet can execute the desired opening characteristics. The preloading force of the spring is influenced not only by the precision of the manufacture of springs but also by the variations in dimension of the individual valve parts such as magnet armature and magnet core. In particular the variations in dimension with respect to the bore accommodating the spring in the magnet armature and the adjusted stroke of the magnet armature and the actual preloading force of the spring at a defined measuring length make it complicated to precisely maintain the desired preloading force of the spring.
Therefore, a object of the invention is to improve a solenoid valve of the generic type, while maintaining a simplest possible design, in such a fashion that the preloading force of the spring can be exactly adjusted in a simple manner irrespective of the mentioned imponderables.